In the past various car covers have been used to protect automobiles. Prior car covers were heavy and require various steps to unfold and store the covers. Such car covers were bulky and disoriented in appearance. Exterior attached devices have also been connected to cars to roll up the cover when not in use. Prior covers were designed to fit the entire body of the car and had to be adjusted all around the car and over the doors of the car. Such car covers held heat and moisture. All of these devices were difficult and time consuming to put on and take off the car. Once the prior device was on the car, the owner had no access to the car.
The present invention is instantly available for use and storage. The disclosed invention is light weight. The new and improved device is pre-directed for easy use and storage. The device is automatically self mounted by a new and improved connecting means. The device is compact and is automatically positioned on the outside of the trunk of the car. The cover protects the car from harmful ultra violet rays. The new and improved design can be rapidly applied over the car body and is self adjusting and self ventilating. The invention is placed over the car in seconds and the device is quickly connected to the car. The inside of the car is still accessible even after the new and improved car cover is positioned in place over the car.